Mortiferosaurus
Mortiferosaurus meaning "deadly lizard",was a carnivorous theropod carnosaur from the late Cretaceous era.It lived exclusively to Oblitus Island.There is only one species,M.dominum.However,work is going on on finding a larger species,M.imperator. Appearance Its head looks like a Mapusaurus,and its arms were pointed downward.Its body was big and heavy like a Tyrannosaurus,and its arms were used to carry chunks of flesh for their babies.It was bigger than Tyrannosaurus,and was as big as Giganotosaurus,if not,larger.It was related to Carcharodontosaurus,Giganotosaurus,and other carcharodontosaurid and allosaurids.It's length is about 16.2 meters.It was as tall,at the hips,5.7 meters.It was as heavy as 7.3 tons,and it's skull is as long as 3 meters. Behavior Daily Behavior During noon,the Mortiferosaurus cares for its young,or sometimes hunts,but it also lies around,unactive.But during dusk,they move out,looking for prey,and when they do,they follow them by hiding.When night comes and the herbivores sleep,they strike,tearing their prey apart,while they awaken confused.After a bloody night of hunting,they go back to their nests when the sun starts rising,and sleep from dawn to morning,and wake up at noon,and the cycle starts all over again. General Behavior Mortiferosauruses are aggressive and territorial,and the smaller predators avoid them at all costs.They also care for their young,and feed them whenever they are needed. Mating When a male reaches maturity it performs a mating call,and if a female hears the call,she will answer with a mating call as well.They will then locate each other,and the male will perform a mating dance,and after he finishes,the female will do a mating dance as well,and after that,they will mate.After mating,the female will search for a suitable nest spot,and the male will follow.After choosing a spot,the male will gather twigs and sticks and leaves,and make a nest,which is a circle of twigs and sticks with leaves on the bottom..The female will then lay the eggs,and the male will cover them with leaves to hide them from other predators. Diet The Mortiferosaurus' diet was made up of ceratopsians,hadrosaurs,and occasionally sauropods.It was an ambush predator,hiding and lying in wait,and striking at the weak,helpless,and young,although it puts up a challenge for older dinosaurs. Discovery The Mortiferosaurus was discovered by Henry James G. William in 1954,who found a piece of it's jawbone washed up on the beach.He decided to keep looking,and found more pieces.Using the pieces he had found,which were,the front half of the lower jawbone,a part of the right side of the snout,the part above the eyes,and a small piece of the back part of it's lower jaw,he managed to create an illustration of the full skull.But his findings were dismissed,due to it being similar to a Mapusaurus skull.But Henry kept looking,and in 1957,he found the rest of it's skull,and re-drew his illustration of the skull,and his findings were famed.But then,in 1964,a part of it's body was found,a piece of it's ribcage was dug up by Robert Fritz E. Davis.Henry and Robert then started to work together,and in 1977,they formed a full skeleton,not to far from what it was really like.Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fan-made Species Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Carnosaurs Category:Apex Predators Category:Carcordontasaurids